The First Speech
by Kashito91
Summary: At the critical point of the Plutarkian war, opposing enemies will set aside their differences and unite as one.


_**DISCLAIMER: you people should know this: I DON'T OWN THE MICE!**_

The base was jammed full. Every Mouse available had been gathered for at least 100 miles around. Tonight was it: the raid to end all raids: The Final Showdown for Mars. As always, Carbine had been there to give a speech. It was good, but it certainly didn't inspire anyone. The stunt Stoker pulled however, was a completely different story. He'd pleaded with the bros to help, and of course, they did. As the drums began to sound, everyone looked around. Then, in came Stoke, on a gold and gensith stoned throne to the strains of God Save The King; Throttle and Modo carrying him in.

A massive roar erupted from the base as every mouse rose and applauded. Carbine just watched on in rage and disbelief. Seeing Stoke decked out, perfectly, as a Martian king of old, completely blew her away. As Stoke rose, the congregation sat; every eye glued on Stoke.

"Right, lets get started. Tonight, I know, is a massive night for all of you..." Stoke said, his eyes constantly sweeping the silent crowd before him. "I know there's been losses, casualties and so many other wounds, its hard to count. For that, I can only offer my most heartfelt apologies." Stoke swept the crown off his head, and placed it at his feet. The muttering started, only to be silenced a moment later. "We've fought so hard for what we've had as ours from birth. And I know that Mars has had its share of trials, especially with the rats and Sand Raiders. Tonight though, we reached a major breakthrough..."

The doors at the rear of the hall opened, exposing nearly ten thousand Sand Raiders and rats. "Hear me out, at least let me explain..." No-one moved. The rats and sand raiders outside began to sit and listen. "48 hours ago, we received word of a monstrous plot. We knew that, sadly, the rats and sand raiders had sided with Plutark; but what we didn't know, and what we just learned, was that once Mars was strip mined, it would have been blown up." Everyone, no matter what species, gasped in shock. Stoke took a deep breath, and planned his next move.

"This final strike has been organized between us Freedom Fighters, The Army, and the main leaders of both Sand Raiders and Rats. I now ask for the leaders to join me up here." Nervously, they all joined Stoker on stage. "Tonight marks the end of Plutark's reign of terror over Mars, and it also marks a new era of co-operation, friendship and unity. Tonight, MARS IS ONE!" The cheer that went up was deafening. Even those who were opposed to the idea cheered, even a little bit. Stoke gently held up his hands for quiet... and received it.

"I know the prejudices that we've held over the years will take a while to heal but hopefully this will come to pass. We're all living on Mars, are we not? The red dust of this planet runs through the veins of every last one of us. This is our home! Let us band together, to make sure no-one takes it away from us again!" Another colossal roar exploded out of the base. Carbine was watching with open mouthed shock. This had blown her mind.

"TONIGHT" Stoke roared into the microphone, making sure everyone heard. "TONIGHT IS THE LAST NIGHT PLUTARK WILL HAVE ON MARS!" He grinned, he loved seeing everyone stirred up like this. The roar grew louder, and everyone in the Freedom Fighters started the chant. "Stoke, Stoke, Stoke Stoke..." The grin on Stoker's muzzle could be seen for a hundred feet. "An earth band called Queen, I think, sums up how we feel best: WE WERE BORN TO BE PRINCES OF THE UNIVERSE!" The noise level was threatening to blow the base apart.

Then it started. The famous **STOMP, STOMP, CLAP** of We Will Rock You. The entire base went nuts; everyone joining the beat. "NOW LETS DO THIS!" Stoke leapt of the stage and headed for the bikes; then cranked up every last radio in the base to the limit. The strains of _Princes Of The Universe_ rang loud and strong to anyone who knew the words as the largest force Mars had seen set off for the final battle.


End file.
